Tea Party
by Anime Huggler
Summary: AxI. When rain comes to cover Londan in slight darkness all day, Alucard dosn't feel like sleeping. And when Alucard is awake with no purpose Integral is not a happy women...


Hellsing has to be one of the best series I have seen. And the manga is a thousand times better. Plus I think Alucard surpasses the line of hotness. I also dig men in read coats.

Vash-...Like me right?

A.H-...sure!

Anyway. I came to this site that had this amazing artwork of Hellsing. So I have been wanting to write a AxI for a bit now so I hope this one is worthy. Sweatdrop Here we go!

When London rains it pours on the Queen. Or that's how the saying went. London rain was quite different for any other rain in the world. It was heavy, depressing, and just when you thought the clouds would break for some sunshine, they only grew darker. Sir Integral stood with her hands clasped behind her back in front of the huge window of her dinning room. Integral hated it when it rained. It gave the ghouls and freaks a clean run to kill and then despair in the dark and foggy ally ways. And because it was raining like it was, only a few poor souls would be outside. And that means when a ghoul got hungry no one would be able to hear the screams because of the rain pounding on everything in sight. But that was only one thing. The other thing that she despised was at 10 a.m in the morning when it is supposed to be a clear and warm, bright day, it was all blocked out by the black blanket that made it freezing. But it was not the weather itself, it was the fact that Alucard would be awake for the next 19 hours with no sun to bother him.

"Of all the rooms to be. Why are you in this one, my Master?" Alucard manifested himself from a dark corner and strolled up to sit in one the overly priced oak chair behind the blond women. She didn't even look at him and tried to look over the rain.

"This room has the best view of the country side I suppose. The country you should be protecting." Alucard smirked but Integral still did not turn to him. It was silent for a moment. Only the rain hitting the window and roof could be heard. Alucard also heard the soft blowing of the wind in the large and empty halls. Alucard crossed his legs but his eyes never left the back of the head of the women. Walter came into the room and smiled. Walter was the kind of man that enjoyed the time he had when it rained. Because when it did rain, very few soldiers or people moved and that meant else for him to do. The man with the monocle took it as a day vacation.

"It seems that you will be able to join us for some afternoon tea, I am assuming Alucard?"

Alucard turned to see the butler walking towards Integral and himself.

"It seems so. I would be very happy if I may."

Walter nodded in his usual manner.

"Sir Integral, you would like the usual?"

"Yes Walter. Thank you."

He bowed and turned to leave.

"Shall I see if Victoria would like to join us as well?"

Alucard turned back to Integral for her answer. She sighed.

"Why not. We will have a few vampires over for a little tea party."

Walter smiled and left.

"Tea party?" Alucard remarked mockingly. "But that will mean that all little girls must wear a dress."

This time Integral did look at him, if only for a second, over her shoulder.

"Alucard. Don't make me muzzle you."

She said it so smoothly and then turned fully around. She didn't look at the night crawler and walked out of the huge dinning room into the red carpeted hallway. Integral went down the stairs and turned another corner. She came to the kitchen to see Alucard picking up a pink cookie and Victoria having a hard time of choosing what she wanted. Integral sat down in her chair and waited for her tea. She settled into her seat and closed her eyes. This type of weather also made her drowsy.

Victoria finally picked out a treat and ate it happily. She missed the taste of chocolate, but since she only need blood to live, Alucard advised her to only drink. It would make her healthier and the taste of human food would be forgotten. But seeing how it was really hard to look away from the treats Walter gave them, Alucard himself ate a few. He didn't taste the sugar or much of anything in the cookies because he was too old and taste buds shot out from all the blood over the hundred years. Victoria on the other hand still had some taste senses left, and she was very grateful that she could taste the cake she was now swallowing.

"Walter," Victoria said while chewing on another cookie. "How come you never put these things out at night?"

Walter placed a brilliant white china cup with a gold rim in front of Alucard. Victoria saw the reddish color of the 'tea' move around and then looked back to Walter.

"Since typically only Integral is the one drinking the tea, I wouldn't want her to be one a sugar rush at night, now would I?"

Victoria nodded. It made senses to her. She looked at Alucard who had not taken even a small sip of his drink yet and sat there picking the sparkles off a star shaped cookie. His red ruby glasses were off, so now she could see the blood red eyes underneath the hat. He looked very concentrated at picking at the blues, reds, and greens off the sugar cookie. At this rate the cookie would fall apart. Walter's voice broke her gaze at the much older man.

"Victoria, would you care some real tea or have what Alucard is enjoying ?"

Victoria drank blood, (She learned that she had to, but she still hated the idea) of course, but since she was awake at a time where she could have something else, Walter gave her a choice. Alucard tipped his hat back slightly to see what the police girl would say.

"Oh! Um...tea would be-" She met Alucard's gaze.

"...Never mind. I will have what Master is having."

Walter's smile did not leave and he returned to the table. He placed the same type of cup in front

Victoria, with the same liquid as the vampire male, and then he placed a nice steaming cup of tea in front of Integral. He himself sat down, separating Alucard from Integral. And for that small gesture, Integral was grateful. She didn't like how close and how casual Alucard was right now, and that Walter was there with her, it made it all much better. But the Hellsing owner noticed something. When she took her sip of tea so did Alucard. She dismissed the thought and looked

down at the cookies that were in front of her on her own plate. Picking one up lazily she had to eat it.

When she and Walter had tea time in the afternoon it was nice. He made small talk with her, and then he would return to work and so would she. But now it was just...weird. Integral didn't want to say anything in fear Alucard would add in his two cents and somehow use the information. Walter didn't mind the two nonhumans having tea with them. The more the merrier. But that saying didn't work because no one saw to he marry. Alucard was a man who enjoyed it when it was quiet and the rain just made it better for him. He sipped his 'tea' and smiled every time he brought down the cup. Victoria was getting skittish. The young vampire played with the seat, and the plate from the tea. She looked from side to side. She would of said a

'How are you!" or a "Nice weather, huh? Hehe." But she didn't want to sound like an idiot or embarrass everyone else if no one responded. So she just addressed Walter. He liked her enough to not be a jerk like all other men she knew.

"This is really nice. Thanks for getting me." Walter put down his cup.

"My pleasure Mrs. Victoria. So how do you like being awake at this hour Victoria?"

"Oh well, it's different. It feels weird to be awake when I'm not supposed to be. The silly internal clock, ya know? But I've never known-"

Victoria kept talking but Alucard blocked her out and bent slightly back to see past Walter (who still seemed amused with Victoria's story) and saw that Integral wasn't paying any attention either. Her perfect blue eyes found the small window kitchen and looked at the rain again. Alucard heard her sigh and sip some more tea. Alucard became very board with his tea and the whole kitchen and stood up. He tipped his hat to Walter as a thank you, and walked into the another room. Walter gave a look to Integral. She glared back. He still smiled and turn back to listen to whatever the police women was talking about. But surly, Integral stood up. It was not fair that Alucard got to leave and she had to stay and listen to this dripple. She did walk into the same room as Alucard but he was gone. He was either in the room, or in the thick shadows. Integral didn't care either way and walked up to a window with dark red drapes that hung down to the floor and she once again found herself looking out at the dark of England. Integral jumped when she felt Alucard behind her. She quickly turned around and gave him a wide eyed death glare.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Enjoying the rain with you."

"I'm not enjoying it. You may leave now." She turned around to the window again and wanted to walk away but before she could get any further, Alucard draped his arms around her waist and intertwined his fingers in front of the shorter women.

"Alucard! Get off me!"

Alucard didn't respond with a yes or no, but with a question. No intention of letting go. He did remove his hat and dropped it on the floor.

"It's nice isn't it? The whole idea of rain? How a few drops of water can shut down a whole country, and how the absence of light the whole country gets down on its knees and prays."

The raven haired man lowered his head into Integral's scalp and slowly breathed the scent of the very tense women. Alucard looked down with an eyebrow cocked every so slightly to see what she would do. Integral dug her nails into the vampires wrist to try and pry the dead man off her, but when she knew that was useless, she dropped her hands down in front of herself.

Maybe if she stood perfectly still he would lose interest and leave. But Alucard did not move but did look up to watch what Integral was watching. Alucard stretched his fingers out and then wrapped his arms around her waist completely.

"Have you ever been in it?"

Not understanding the question the less bit, she looked up at him and tilted her head slightly. Without another word, Alucard took Integral's hand and lead her to one of the glass doors that opened to the grand backyard.

"Alucard are you mad! Let go right now. I'm not going into the rain. Let go!"

Alucard ignored her and pulled her along. Within seconds Integral was drenched and kept following the red coated man. She couldn't really see either. Her glasses were not water proof, and it was really coming down. It sort of stopped when she saw Alucard pull her under a tree with him. The limbs were stretched out to at least 15 feet and it was a pine one, so it kept the rain out pretty well.

"Fun huh?"

"You worthless demon. You let me go right now, and when I dry off I'm going to shot you."

Alucard snorted and pulled the wet women to him. She placed her hands on his chest so she could at least get a bit of space from the grinning mad man.

"So this is how the afternoon feels. It's lovely."

Alucard kept his grip on his Master but his look was on the landscape. Alucard has been outside of course during the days when it rained, but not a lot. He spent his time looking at Integral when it rained. For she was usually asleep.

Integral did not respond but she did shut her eyes. She was now freezing. Luckily she had her dark green coat on her, so Alucard couldn't see how cold she was. He moved one arm up and down her spine in an attempt to warm her and that made Integral move closer into him. Getting board with the landscape that Integral has been looking at she looked up to met Alucard's eyes. Of course being a vampire, his gaze held a hypnotizing effect to them. Integral froze against her will and Alucard lifted his hand up to her face. He ran a long slender finger down her cheek to her collar bone. Her hair was sticking to her whole face and neck that gave her a bit of a new light to her.

"Do you like the rain now Master?"

"Not as much as you , I am guessing."

"Guessed right."

He leaned down and ran his inhuman tongue across her bottom lip that only caused him to push it into Integral's mouth. Alucard's gloved hand went into the business suit and roamed around the wet white shirt that clung to his Master. At this point Integral got some senses back and pulled away from him, although he allowed her. She was catching her breath and moving hair out of her face.

"No. Not-not here. Not like this."

Integral kicked herself for stirring in front of Alucard as she cast her eyes on the ground.

"Hmm...very well."

Alucard summoned his hat and placed it on Integral. She growled and he left her there as he disappeared into the trees shadows.

"We will do this somewhere else then."

Alucard rang in Integral's mind and he was gone.

"When Hell freezes over we will." The blond glared at her feet and then touched the rim of the hat with her own gloved hand. She was about to crumple the silly looking hat as best she could, stomp it into the ground, and the spit on the stupid thing and leave. But on the other hand, it would keep the rain out of her face as she walked back to her home. She started to walk.

"Bloody rain. Bloody Alucard and his fucking hands. Oh dammit!"

Integral fumed as she walked, but she had to admit, that man had a very special way to a french kiss. His long tongue almost reached the back of her throat. He could probably shove it all the way down her throat and eat her tonsils, but she Guessed he was tiring to be romantic.

"Oh dear. Sir Integral. What in Havens name happened?"

"Shut up Walter. Run me a bath."

Walter bowed his bow and went to prepare a bath before Integral froze to death before his eyes. He of course had to give her a small smirk when he saw the wine colored hat. But he left before Integeral could scream at him. She flung the hat across the floor and cursed at it. The angry, wet and kinda confused women marched up the flight of stairs to her room and started to peel of her cloths. She angrily flung very piece of clothing on the floor in front of her desk and grumbled to herself and took her glasses off. Walter came out of her bathroom and said before leaving.

"I will make you some lunch." Walter left. Integral pulled on a white fluffy bathrobe and stormed into her bathroom. She slammed the door. Although there was no one to see her fury, she wanted to get out anyway. But once she saw the tub, she felt at peace slightly. She discarded the robe and dipped a toe into the water. Walter always got the temperature right, and he put herself in the warm water.

She completely relaxed now and then rested her head on the black marble of the bath. After this much needed warmth, Integral would have to have Walter come with her when she goes to yell at Alucard.

"If he got me sick from the rain, so help me I'll call Anderson to crucify him and then hang him up in my living room."

Ta da! Wow. I enjoyed writing this. But! I am not done. Oh no. I have another chapter to write, and I guess it's up to you people if it turns to a lemon or not. I like nice reviewers! And...reviews are nice. Ok, and if you have idea to help, that would be happy. Thanks for reading!

Vash-Review!

Thanks to my friend Kaley for become my forever Beta Reader. Woot.


End file.
